User talk:Graceglow
PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR ON MY TALK PAGE! ...Please. Graceglow 19:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi and Welcome! Hi Graceglow, and welcome to the best Warriors related wiki ever! Or so I think anyway. I noticed that you asked Rainey about writing fanfics, just write them! You don't need to join any projects, but I would reccommend becoming an apprentice in Project:Adopt A User if this is your first time on a wiki. If you have any questions, just ask anyone, everyone is kind and friendly here! Welcome again! Leopardclaw (I'll add my sig later, I'm not logged in) We ARE the best Warriors-related wiki ever. xD. And welcome. And yes, everyone is kind and friendly here. ⽑ Nightfern ⾛ Fall is coming... 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm Silversong123 or Silver as I am more commenly known. Welcome to the exciting world of Warriors Share Wiki! I'm sure you will love it here (believe me XD) and I hope to see you grow into an important member of the wiki someday! Welcome again! 18:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That can be arranged. We're mentor and apprentice now!! x3 If you don't like nicknames, just call me Silversong; it makes it easier than always calling me Silversong123! Oh yeah, do you want I siggie? I can make one for you! 19:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hehe. That's perfectly alright. Hm, go on my userpage, in the box I have, click "Signature Tutorials", and then choose the "level" you want. Then you can choose colors and stuff. Keep in mind a couple of the signatures on there are too complex for Wikia to handle, so you need special codes and pages to put it. 20:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) YO GET ON CHAT IM LONELY 18:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meep. Hiya! Not much is going on here; just working on a charart request for an old apprentice of mine. What's up on your end? 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) GraceglowBelieve Change to source mode to copy the codes, then paste it into your preferences. -Millie (no siggy- I have yours). LOL WITH A COLA Hey, look! You're in Project: Imagine now! *wink wink* 17:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Name Idea I needa name for a kitteh imma add into Hawk's Recovered Wing Name: IDK Gender: She-kit Description: Fluffy cream she-cat with gray tints of fur in her pelt and yellow eyes, has strangely amber-furred legs and chest Personality: kind-hearted, funny, and ditzy 18:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) mk, thankiessss *hugs* Honestly, yeah. I didn't know it was wrong if it was and I was kinda getting tired of hearing how you kept refreshing and stuff so I just added you in. Is that bad? 19:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well i added myself into the adopt a user page and I didn't get in trouble and tech it didn't say you couldn't... 19:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget me! Oi! I help you with story too! Oh and I need a name for a kit's warrior name. Name: Rosekit Looks: Dark ginger tabby Personality: Very shy. Hiding something... History: Errr she's a one moon old kit. Visited by the weirdo and the E T, L of D F (Ask on my talk page) in dreams. Skyflight 17:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) the annoyin bestie who nags u about Scarletwind and really needs 100 mousetails. What to do! I'll maybe pay u back. P.S. I on chat right now! Nah, you're not in trouble. 11:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You're still a member. Don't spazz out on me girly. xD. 11:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to kove images XD One awsome deputy, eh? XD 18:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 18:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi... Yea...... God, on the X-Factor they are just ruining perfectly good songs. I hate the X Factor. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hehe Did our mother/daughter talk scare you away from chat? xD. I LOVE I'm a Celebrity! And I can't wait for the Doctor Who Christmas special. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Yeah, well, it's true. XD. Same! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC)